Autism spectrum disorders (ASD) are a neurodevelopmental disorder characterized by impairments in reciprocal social interaction, deficits in verbal and nonverbal communication, and a restricted repertoire of activities or interests. There are currently no diagnostic tests for autism. Early identification of the susceptibility to autism of an individual would dramatically reduce or eliminate the severity of the condition by allowing for appropriate interventions.
Because there has been about a 5-fold increase in the diagnosis of new cases of autism spectrum disorder in the last decade in children aged 1.5-6 years, there remains an important need for a reliable diagnostic test to identify susceptibility to the development of an ASD. The present invention fulfills this and other needs.